Flowers For Your Grave
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Just a little One Shot for 1x01 out of my OS Collection for each ep. Now with a second Chapter for Castle's POV.
1. Beckett

_I'm planning on making this a series of One Shots, meaning, for each episode I'll write a One Shot. I don't know if they'll have the same writing style, like this one (it was kinda new, I usually don't write like this but I quite like it and it seemed fitting somehow.) We'll see how it goes. I'll probably have one scene out of the episode and write something to it, not like this one, although I might try my luck with the other eps as well. (Also, English is not my first language and this isn't beta'd or even re-read. I, for once, typed it as it came and left it that way without any editing. And it's nearly 3am... lol. So, my fair warning, after but whatever, any mistakes are mine but you can keep them if you want to ;) )_

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. She was about to meet <em>the<em> Richard Castle. She'd never met him in person before and she couldn't bring herself to care that this time, it was only for the job as well. She would finally meet him.

Kate took a deep breath before she stepped closer to the man at the bar she had recognized as Castle a few seconds earlier. _Okay, __Kate,__ this __is __business. __Nothing __unusual __about __it._ Another breath and she spoke.

* * *

><p>She was excited about the questioning. She had read his case file, he was ... interesting, to say the least. She had heard about the police horse incident but didn't get any names out of the talks. She never understood why on earth someone would steal a police horse- naked. She shook her head at it again, trying to shake the grin off of her face. She'd enjoy this one.<p>

When she had seen the crime scene it didn't even take her a minute to recognize it from his books. She'd read them often enough after all. She knew the details as well as he must. So, as soon as they were at the actual topic of exactly those murders, she proudly presented the pictures and easily named the books they were from. She couldn't help the small smile that played at her lips and she knew her eyes must be sparkling. When he grinned back at her he knew he saw a huge fan of his sitting in front of him. When he mentioned it, Kate knew she had busted herself. His earlier books really weren't all that great but she never minded. She had read _Flowers__ For__ Your __Grave_ countless times and he must have had a good guess about it. It was hard to miss, really.

* * *

><p>She wanted nothing more than for him to help her with the case just so she could be with him a while longer. Of course, his childish behaviour made it rather hard to concentrate. She knew he was a playboy but since she had never had the honor of meeting him before she didn't know the rest of his characteristics, besides his obvious charm. As a cop she couldn't show how much a fan she was and so she did t he exact opposite: Handled him like the annoying little boy he was. She had a feeling that his ego didn't need another boost. At all.<p>

* * *

><p>Blue. The dress in his books had been blue, not yellow. She'd seen the mistake before he even had a chance to mention it. When Kate looked up at the ME she could see that she knew. She gave her friend a fair warning not to even think about saying anything to him that could indicate she liked him or his books more than he had already figured out.<p>

Then the thought of the other crime scene crossed her mind. She didn't know much about flowers, she'd never been one to like them all that much. They usually died on her rather fast so she didn't bother too much. However, she had checked the flowers Castle had used in his books, if only for a better image of how it looked like and what kind of flowers they were. She made a mental note to remind herself of this one later, after they were done with the current crime scene

* * *

><p>.<p>

He had just kissed her. Not on the cheek, not on the mouth but on the corner of it. Her mind was racing and so was her heart. She was sure someone was able to hear both her thoughts and her heartbeat. A smile spread across her face. _WIN!_ Her mind screamed and she wanted to do nothing more than throw her fist in the air and dance. But she couldn't. She was still at work after all and she did have a reputation to hold up. She was barely able to keep the idiotic grin at bay although somehow she managed. She wasn't sure how. At that moment, Kate felt like the happiest girl on earth. All because of a little kiss. She shook her head. She needed to concentrate. When she sat down her smile grew a bit wider before she suddenly realized that it was Richard Castle she was thinking about and he always seemed to have a hidden agenda. So, when she checked the files on her desk where he had sat only minutes ago, her thoughts proved themselves right the moment she saw one was missing. _Damn __him._

* * *

><p>She called his mother. Kate sighed before she dialled the number. She was seriously calling his mother. Oh, dear. But he had practically asked for it and who would know better where to find the man if not his mother? And she was right. Martha had laughed into the phone before she gave Kate the location Castle was at. <em>Well, <em>_that__ was...__easy._ She shook her head, grinning. That family seemed to be quite something. Grabbing her coat she was on her way out to get Castle.

* * *

><p>Case closed. Thank God. She didn't know if she'd survive another minute with this man. Or if he would. At least not at work. There was that smile on his face again. That charming, adorable smile that just made her wanted to give in and kiss him. She smiled back at him and it only grew at the thought of him being one of her conquests- not the other way around. Yeah, she did like the sound of that but, no, she couldn't. They couldn't. She wasn't that kind of a person. She didn't just jump random people and especially not one Richard Castle. So, she stepped on her toes to let him know what he was missing and then went away, grinning widely and well aware of his eyes still on her. She bit her lip knowing she had gotten his attention like this. Playboy or not, he did not seem like someone who would hop into bed with every random woman that threw herself at him.<p>

* * *

><p>It was later as she tried to fall asleep when she couldn't get her mind off of Castle. He was fascinating her in more way than one. More ways than before, now that she had actually met him. She still couldn't tell if it was much of a pleasure but it was nice. Kate remembered how she had tried to hide her blush when he had said she was cute. Well, more or less her. And then he had been so damn accurate as to why she had become a cop. She knew he was good but never would she have imagined him to be this good. What were the odds? Apparently Richard Castle didn't play odds. <em>Oh,<em>_ whatever._ With that she went out of her apartment to get a cab.

"How did you know?" She asked when opened the door after her soft knocks.

He looked at her puzzled. It must have been later than she had thought it would be. It usually was. But it didn't look as if he had been asleep either. She didn't wait for an invitation as she shoved herself past him and inside his loft. Why was she here again? Oh, right, curiosity. Or so she told herself anyway.

"Good evening to you, too, Detective." He grinned and closed the door before he turned around to ace her completely.

She rolled her eyes at him and took a further look at him.

"Are you checking me out, Detective?"

Maybe she had been looking a tad too long. Kate shook her head, not too vehemently so it at least seemed a bit truthful. It's not like she had meant to actually check him out.

"So, what did I know?"

She wanted to ask how he had been able to be so accurate about her life but decided against it at last. She barely knew the man and yet here she was, standing in his loft late at night with no real purpose anymore. She could always leave but once she was there...

"About...That it would have been great."

_Oh,__ damn.__ How__ is __this __any __better __than __the__ original __reason __you __came? __Idiot._ That was so not good. She felt herself blush under his gaze and although he was grinning like a school boy again, his eyes seemed way softer than before. He must have figured out that that was not why she was there, no matter what she would say. But he played along, not pushing her somewhere she didn't want to go...yet. And since she started with the topic again...

He stepped closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. There was something in the way he walked towards her that made Kate step back until she couldn't go any further. A bookshelf. Seconds later she found herself trapped between Castle and that damn bookshelf. She looked up at him, involuntarily biting her lip like she had earlier that day. She could tell he was about to kiss her again, only this time not at casual as the last one might have been. Just as she was about to ask what he was doing, he leaned in closer, smiling softly and letting his hand rest on her waist before his lips softly brushed hers. Her heart was racing like hell and she felt her stomach tingle. What was she doing? She knew the man for a few days only and yet she was actually kissing him back.

He extended his hand for her to take and smiled slightly. His eyes were soft but serious and she hesitated a few seconds. If she'd take his hand, she knew she wouldn't be going home that night. She wasn't that kind of person...or was she? No, she wasn't but she couldn't help herself. She had to admit to herself that she liked him, otherwise he wouldn't even had been able to kiss him. Kate sighed and smiled shyly before she slowly lay her hand inside his for him to take the lead for the night. She could regret later.

* * *

><p><em>Should I add the rest of the series to this one or should I just upload them seperatily? What do you think?<br>_

_**Since this is mostly out of Kate's POV (sorta), I'd be willing to write one like this for Castle as well, just let me know if you're interested in it!**_

_If you are interested in a second Chapter like this out of Castle's POV, I'd upload it on this one as well.  
><em>

_Why don't you leave me a line with some thoughts, critics or anything? I'd really appreciate it and it would definitely help me as well. Also, if you have any wishes or thoughts for this OS or upcoming ones for the other episodes, leave me a note as well and I'll try to see what I can do with/about it :)_

Thanks a lot for reading! *leaves cookie jar and cocao*


	2. Castle

_So, since all of you asked for a second Chapter to see Castle's thoughts, here goes. I hope I did it justice and it#s not too bad, so just let me know at the end of it how good/bad it was! Thanks again for all of the reviews, favs and alerts! I really appreciate it :D  
><em>

_Also, I still don't know if I should upload the upcoming One Shots to this one or put them seperatily. So, please tell me what you guys would prefer, ok? That'd be amazing!_

* * *

><p>He wanted something new. Every time it was the exact same and it bored him to no end. He <em>needed<em> something new. So, when he heard yet another woman calling out his name, he prepared himself for the usual. Pen in hand, he turned around and put on his most charming smile. He had not expected the NYPD. And certainly not someone looking like her. NYPD or not, his grin didn't fade right away. Only after she mentioned the murders.

* * *

><p>He watched her closely as she talked about the murder scenes. There was a glint in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. She sounded as proud as she looked. His grin widened. She was a hardcore fan. The books these murder scenes were out of were his earlier works and they sucked even in his own opinion. He couldn't help himself as he pointed it out. Castle could see the change going on in her face as she slowly realized she had busted herself. This was going to be a lot of fun.<p>

As sad as those murders were, he was excited about it. Someone killing like he had written it down was the best thing that could have happened. _Well,__not__for__the__victims__or__anything__but_ ... No, he couldn't make much more sense out of it. Murders were tragic and as bad as it may sounded he did feel slightly... honoured that his books had been chosen as the model. Maybe he'd finally get something written again. This surely seemed like the perfect opportunity to get inspiration.

* * *

><p>Blue. The dress in his books had been blue, not yellow. He had noticed it right away but since she was still talking, he didn't say anything until she was finished. Talking to the ME he could tell she was familiar with his books and him, of course but then again, who wasn't really? He was famous after all. He had a lot of fun stating out the fact he could see and impress the two women standing next to each other, looking down at the vic and then at him.<p>

* * *

><p>He liked her. A lot. First impression were important to him and she had left one of a kind. That didn't exactly stop him from sneaking into the precinct and get a file, though. He had told her he found it cute when her brow furrowed when she was thinking and he had meant it. Although he couldn't deny that <em>she<em>was cute. He heard her coming seconds later and got up, smiling brightly at her.

On instinct he had leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. He was going for the cheek first but decided against it in the end. And she hadn't moved at all. He wasn't exactly sure if that was a good sign or not but she hadn't shot him or otherwise hurt him in any way, so his guess was that it was not a bad sign. He smiled at her again and passed her, not seeing the smile that spread across her face.

* * *

><p>He sat at the desk and studied the file he had taken with him. Wondering how long it would take her to notice andor find him, he smiled when the doors sprung open behind him and Kate loudly announced herself. Yes, this was definitely fun. A lot of fun. Perhaps a bit too much but he didn't care. He started to like her more and more. She was clever and beautiful. He should have known that she was going to arrest him but truth to be told, he couldn't bring himself to actually care. All he wanted to know was how she had found him- not that he had ever doubted she would. Then it hit him. She had called his mother. _Traitor._

* * *

><p>Case closed. Thank God. He had liked this more than he was supposed to but being in good company it was really hard not to. He was sad, though. It meant he wouldn't get to see her again anytime soon, probably. He smiled at her when she turned towards him. Staying true to his playboy image he asked her if she'd like to spend a bit more time with him that night. He had expected nothing else than her actual answer. He gave her his most charming smile and went for a last try. Her next step, however, did surprise him. He didn't think she'd step up to him and throw something like this in his face. He liked it. He liked that about her. The way she was not at all impressed by him or his words but was able to get back at him. He had missed something like this in his life.<p>

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep. Instead, he was writing again. The first time in a while. He had made a note to call the mayor later. She had fascinated him and he wanted to stay around her a while longer. He had chosen her as his new muse. She probably wouldn't like it but it was not like her cared.<p>

It was then when he heard the soft knock on his door. Who was that at this hour? He got up to open the door only to find Kate standing there, waiting not so patiently for him.

"How did you know?" she asked as soon as he had opened the door.

He was confused. It was late, what was she doing here and what was she even talking about? She didn't look as if she had slept at all, tried maybe but not very successfully. She pushed herself past him not even waiting for him to invite her in. He blinked a few times before closing the door and turning around, having his best smile waiting for her to see.

"Good evening to you, too, Detective."

He knew she'd roll her eyes at him so when she did his grin widened a tiny bit. He already knew how she ticked. At least a bit. He caught her staring at him, or rather checking him out from what he could tell.

"Are you checking me out, Detective?" He asked laughing silently.

She shook her head vehemently. Castle guessed she wanted to convince him she actually meant it. He was sure she was lying. He knew when he was getting checked out and she had definitely been checking him out just now.

"So, what did I know?" He asked again, still confused about why she was standing in his loft.

"About...That it would have been great."

He could see how she mentally slapped herself. He also knew it wasn't what she had meant and it wasn't the reason she was there. He decided to play along with this one. He preferred it over the other one anyway and since she had started with the topic again on her own, he could just take the opportunity to see how far he could go with her.

He stepped closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. He saw her slowly stepping back although she didn't tear her gaze away from him. It wasn't like before and she could tell. He had to chuckle to himself when she walked backwards into the bookshelf. He was standing right in front of her mere seconds later and had her trapped. She looked up at him, involuntarily biting her lip like she had earlier that day. Why did she have to do that? He found it extremely irresistible. Castle could tell she was about to ask him something, probably what on earth he was doing but she must had figured out by then that he was about to kiss her again. It's not like he could help himself right there. He smiled softly as he leaned in further, his hand found a nice spot on her wait and his lips softly brushed over hers. His heart was racing and his stomach tingled. He smiled into the kiss, especially since he found her kissing him back. What was he doing? He knew the woman for a few days only and yet he was actually kissing her. Just like that. And she was kissing him back. His mind shut off a moment later. He could think later.

He extended his hand for her to take and smiled slightly. His eyes were soft but serious and he saw her internal struggle as she hesitated a few seconds. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He usually wasn't like that. Sure, he had countless women who were interested in a night with him. He was famous after all but especially since Alexis he hadn't taken anyone home with him. If he did, he actually dated her. He knew that she liked her at least a bit or he'd be lying on the ground, most likely bleeding for even trying to kiss her. But they had kissed. She had let him and she had returned the kiss. And he liked her too. He knew that and he wasn't one to deny the obvious. He heard Kate's sigh and saw her shy smile before she slowly lay her hand inside his for him to take the lead for the night. He could regret later.

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you think of it? This was rather hard for me to write so I hope you guys liked it :)<em>

_Leave me a review with your thoughts, will ya?_

_Infos for the upcoming One Shots: I decided to keep the writing style for the series of One Shot's I'll be writing, unless you really don't like it at all. It's not how I usually write but it has some sort of dynamic that fits perfectly, I think. So, instead of writing two Chapters for each, I'll simply combine what I'd write for both. I hope it won#t be too confusing but we'll have to see for that, I suppose._


End file.
